brickadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
Version 0.3.5 Release published on 09/11/2018. Sounds * Added sound when undo/redo is not available. * Added sound when selecting/removing bricks. * Added sound when falling fast. * Added volume multiplier when landing hard. * Replaced all movement sounds again. * Replaced flashlight sounds. * Improved global attenuation settings. Misc * Added pirate hat. * Improved ban player dialog. * Implemented brick menu search. * Added keybind to focus brick menu search. * Added player limit and server name to player list UI. * Added support for dialogs that don't dim the background. * Environment dialog no longer dims the background. * Environment dialog is moved out of the way to the bottom left. * Added resolution quality setting to options menu. * Added potato mode toggle to options menu. * Improved options menu controls, can now preview and revert settings. * Middle clicking a brick in the brick list places it in your temp slot. * Removed halloween surprise in main menu. * Removed halloween surprise in studio map. Bug Fixes * Fixed sending a chat message with free mouse enabled removing focus from the viewport. * Fixed moving the cursor outside the window pointing tools at your camera. * Fixed being able to use ghost bricks without building permissions. * Fixed ctrl-click with paint tool not working in multiplayer. * Fixed other players' items sometimes not being positioned correctly. * Fixed free mouse key not being listed in help dialog. * Fixed day/night selection in environment dialog for studio map. * Fixed player by name search using starts with instead of contains. * Fixed bad default plugin sending host names of clients to the server. * Fixed earthquake noise when holding jump below a brick. * Fixed other players blocking third person camera. * Fixed hat coloring sometimes not working properly. * Fixed global trust synchronization running too often. * Fixed moderator role being above the admin role. * Fixed "metalic" typo. Version 0.3.4 Release published on 31/10/2018. Bug Fixes * Fixed switching to night studio not working on dedicated servers. Version 0.3.3 Release published on 31/10/2018. Bricks * Added 2x2f round plate. * Added 2x height ramp presets. * Added 4x ramp corner adapter presets. Environments * Added night lighting scenario for Studio map. * Added more audio reverb zones in Studio map. * Environment dialog can now switch lighting scenarios on Studio. Sounds * Added jump and land sounds. * Added sound for opening/closing dialogs. * Added sounds for walking with items. * Added sounds for undo/redo. * Replaced footstep sounds. * Replaced building sounds. * Replaced UI sounds. Misc * Added kick/ban dialogs. * Added kick/ban buttons in the player list. Bug Fixes * Fixed crash when trying to fly immediately after spawning. * Fixed player names not hiding with the HUD. * Fixed label background on paint tool not being transparent. Version 0.3.2 Release published on 30/10/2018. Misc * Limited brick row placing to 100 bricks at a time. * More extensive logging on bad responses to API requests. Bug Fixes * Fixed crash when using a SM4 GPU and placing opaque bricks. * Fixed being unable to save a brs file that starts with two periods. * Fixed missing security checks when entering a save file name. * Fixed being able to change your player name on servers. * Fixed owner only restriction in set player limit command. * Fixed clearing your own bricks not being allowed by default. * Fixed brick replication not starting when spawn is far away from zero. * Fixed being unable to respawn with a deleted player. * Fixed being unable to edit your avatar while having a tool equipped. * Fixed trust buttons and indicators on player list showing wrong state. * Fixed inability to login again with an invalid stored session token. * Fixed various broken functionality on linux dedicated server that depends on regex. Version 0.3.1 Release published on 28/10/2018. Misc * Added more 3x ramp presets. * Added 1x1f tile plate preset. * Updated the help/controls menu. * Middle clicking bricks with the hammer now shows you the owner. * Can now load save files with different ownership. Bug Fixes * Fixed crash when joining a server with ghost bricks on it. * Fixed status message text not fading completely. * Fixed jump sound not having correct distance fade settings. * Fixed profile button on player list opening dead link. * Fixed options menu showing "Ultra" settings that don't exist. * Fixed first person sit animation. Version 0.3.0 Release published on 28/10/2018. Bricks * Removed all placeholder assets. * Fixed bad collision and coverage on all bricks. * Added procedural brick with presets. * Added procedural ramp with presets. * Added procedural inverted ramp with presets. * Added procedural ramp corner with presets. * Added procedural inverted ramp corner with presets. * Added procedural inner ramp corner with presets. * Added procedural inverted inner ramp corner with presets. * Added procedural tile plate with presets. Brick Engine * Multi-user undo/redo functionality for all building actions. * Now imports collision shapes for custom bricks using FBX. * New intermediate data structure for brick meshes. * New procedural brick creation tools using mesh descriptions. * Automated coverage group detection for imported and generated bricks. * Improved ghost brick synchronization and reduced bandwidth usage. Trust System * Bricks can now have owners, or a public owner. * Players can now trust each other to modify their bricks. * Trust is stored on the master server and synchronized automatically. Emotes * Added "tip hat" emote. * Modified emotes to use animation montages. * Ability to move the camera during emotes. * Ability to play multiple emotes at the same time. * Fixed one pixel white line in emote selector. * Fixed first person hand not showing during emotes. Player * Character customization features (press H). * Improvements and fixes to the player model. * Cleaned up and optimized the animation blueprint. * Added smoothing when equipping or removing an item. * Added alternating jump animations (left/right). Environments * Can now change weather presets. * Fixed inefficient environment UI synchronization. * Fixed dialog spam when opening the UI without permission. Misc * Improvements to Studio map. * Improvements the paint UI. * Replaced the default colorset. * Improvements to chat history scrolling. * Ability to copy bricks and colors using middle mouse. * Now using vertical FOV instead of horizontal. * Can now set passwords for your servers. * Can now save only your own bricks. * Replaced ghost brick material. * Added "report bug" button. * Fixed ability to move the brick off grid in orbit mode. * Fixed Z-fighting on paintings in Studio map. * Fixed server list always showing the password icon. * Fixed flashlight not moving up/down when shadow quality is set to low. * Fixed paint laser disappearing when the player is off screen. * Fixed crash when pressing escape while logging in. * Fixed saving build silently failing if the name is invalid. * Fixed item shadows in first person. * Fixed issue with mouse color selection. * Fixed ability to spam-click tools. Version 0.2.4 Release published on 17/06/2018. Minor Features * Added commands to set and clear the global spawn location. Bug Fixes * Fixed footstep sounds not fading with distance. * Fixed moving on ground not canceling sit emote. Version 0.2.3 Release published on 17/06/2018. Minor Features * Added a permission for being able to use flying. * Chat commands now handle strings wrapped in quotes as a single argument. * Added an indicator for the length and spacing of your ghost brick row. * Empty inventory slots are now skipped and not scrolled to. * Replaced join sound with a more fitting one. * Server list now displays total players and servers. Bug Fixes * Fixed typing status updates causing reliable RPC spam, sometimes disconnecting clients for overflow. * Fixed chat background disappearing when used multiple times with free mouse. * Fixed long error messages causing disconnect window to stretch off screen. * Fixed typo in controls menu. * Fixed ghost bricks sometimes moving down when rotating in orbit mode. * Fixed valid links not embedding correctly in chat. * Fixed roles being saved for players with no roles. * Fixed player name cache causing problems if a name is now used by a different id. * Fixed not being able to hear other players brick breaking sounds. * Fixed painting continuing after death. * Fixed chat breaking somewhat randomly in the middle of the screen. * Fixed missing faces on lamps in Studio. * Fixed footstep sounds lagging behind the animation. * Fixed an entry in controls being listed twice. * Fixed orientation of ghost brick resetting when equipping the brick tool again. * Fixed brick alignment issues in Studio. * Fixed rapidly entering and leaving orbit mode sometimes hiding the player. * Fixed scrolling quickbar with only one brick in it closing the quickbar. * Fixed inefficient and dead code in player blueprint. * Fixed being unable to join a server by double click after selecting it. * Fixed replacing the brick in the current quickbar slot not updating the ghost brick. * Fixed permissions still attempting to run on the client side. * Fixed console spam by directional light in Studio. * Fixed console spam by brick replication (verbose logs no longer necessary). * Fixed lightmap artifacts on the walls in Studio. * Fixed floating handles in Studio. * Fixed bad post processing settings in Studio. * Fixed mouse capture on right click only not working correctly. * Fixed server launch script for linux using windows line endings. * Temporarily fixed scrolling paint fx by reverting wrap around scrolling change until 0.3. Version 0.2.2 Release published on 05/06/2018. Minor Features * Scrolling paint rows now wraps around to the beginning. * Double click a server in the server list to join it. * Servers remove themselves from the server list when closing. * Player names now fade out at a distance of 1000 studs. * Emotes can be selected by simply moving the mouse and releasing G. * Added 3x height brick presets. Bug Fixes * Fixed being unable to respawn with free mouse enabled. * Fixed parsing of links that contain & and = characters in chat. * Fixed network and travel error messages not being displayed properly. * Fixed login dialog not focusing the email field when opening. * Fixed being able to use tools while having open dialogs. * Fixed placeholder text in recent features box in main menu. * Fixed full changelog button in the main menu opening the wrong url. * Fixed dedicated servers creating an unnecessary separate config folder. * Fixed typo in the success message after saving a build. * Fixed controls dialog missing info about flying and flashlights. * Fixed various crashes in brick replication. * Fixed server list duplicating entries when refreshed too fast. * Fixed register button on login dialog opening the wrong url. * Fixed permissions attempting to save on clients. * Fixed kick and ban commands missing permission checks. * Fixed teleporting other players missing permission checks. * Fixed being able to use items while dead. * Fixed roles not saving properly. * Fixed incorrect sound concurrency settings. * Fixed player being able to jump ridiculously high. * Fixed player camera not being at eye height. * Added verbose logging to brick replication to try and track down the disconnections. Version 0.2.1 Release published on 04/06/2018. Bug Fixes * Fixed extremely common crash when using items. (hopefully) * Fixed hammer and footstep sounds not fading with distance. * Fixed camera pointing in the wrong direction when suiciding in first person. Version 0.2.0 Release published on 03/06/2018. Major Features * Completely overhauled the Studio map. * Completely overhauled the UI. Many new UIs have been created. * Completely overhauled building controls, now using a quickbar for bricks. * Orbit mode allows keyboard-based building, while orbiting the ghost brick. * Ability to switch between crosshair and free mouse for all tools. * Permissions and roles system, so you can decide what players are allowed to do on your server. * Builds can now be saved to highly compressed brs files, and loaded again. * Clients with permission can upload save files to the server. * Day/Night cycle for Plate map. * Auth system. You can log in to the game using your tester account. * Server list. You can easily see who is hosting what and join them. * Player list. Allows you to see all the players on the server and their roles. * Models and animations for the building, painting and hammer tool. * Improved model and animations for the player. * Emote wheel. Express yourself! * You can now see other people's ghost bricks. * New options menu. Configure the graphics your way! * Linux support. Not tested well, but appears to work. * Transparent bricks and brick colors! * Custom brick material support. Default set includes Glow and Metalic. * New /Kick, /Ban and /Unban commands for administrative roles. * Added dialog framework to greatly simplify UI window management and reduce UI related bugs. Minor Features * Client side prediction for character movement. * Improved efficiency of brick grid insertion by about 2x. * Holding page up/page down will continously scroll the chat history. * Chat history now has an indicator for how far you scrolled through it. * Chat history persists between servers. * You can now hide the HUD with F3. * Links in the chat are now clickable. * The ghost brick will now move smoothly between positions. * Default set of chess bricks. You know you wanted it. Bug Fixes * Fixed bad row dragging math. * Fixed camera origin being offset while a character is in ragdoll mode. * Fixed not being able to respawn if your ragdoll got deleted. * Fixed the player rotating to face X+ when flying directly up or down. * Fixed the brick list scrolling to the top when closed and reopened. * Fixed inefficiency and general strangeness when rendering brick previews. * Fixed the game failing to start on Windows 7 and below due to incompatible debug DLLs. * Fixed missing error message when loading a bls file fails for any reason. * Fixed server connection failure returning you to the main menu without any notice. * Fixed player starts getting easily buried under bricks. * Fixed rare crash when destroying brick render data. Version 0.1.3 Release published on 29/03/2018. Minor Features * Added dedicated server support, use Launch Server.bat to create one. * The server now rejects connections from outdated clients automatically. * Preview of the emote menu for 0.2, press L to see it. * Added ragdoll death, use ctrl+k to trigger it. Bug Fixes * Fixed game always launching in fullscreen. * Fixed unnecessary plugins, like VR integrations, being packaged by default. * Fixed loading bricks being able to create overlapping ones. * Fixed being able to teleport to yourself. * Fixed being able to teleport other players to themselves. * Fixed speaking only with markdown characters allowing you to send empty messages. * Fixed not being able to send single markdown control characters. * Fixed it being possible to lock the chat by clicking the game while it is open. * Fixed it being possible to lock the game by opening chat and brick list at the same time. * Fixed typing a chat message while the building interface is open removing the cursor. * Fixed typing indicator escaping special characters. * Fixed coverage not updating properly on clients. * Fixed game crashing when changing effects quality. * Fixed bugs with paint UI. * Fixed being to open game menus over each other. * Fixed division by 0 error in player animation blueprint. Version 0.1.2 Release published on 26/03/2018. Bug Fixes * Fixed /TP command not working properly. * Fixed plant brick sound playing to the host, rather than to the client that planted the brick. * Fixed player collision box being too short. * Fixed minor display bugs with the colorset. * Fixed being able to set an empty name. Version 0.1.1 Release published on 25/03/2018. Minor Features * Added a command to show the number of players (/playercount). * Added a command to list all the players (/listplayers). Bug Fixes * Fixed being able to set an insanely long player name. * Fixed log file not being written in shipping build. * Fixed players disconnecting due to reliable buffer overflow. Version 0.1.0 Release published on 24/03/2018. Major Features * Added WIP kitchen map. * Brick grids can now be chunked. * Brick replication now works based on chunks. * Mesh clusters are now generated separately for each chunk. * Faces hidden between adjacent bricks are now culled from the mesh clusters. * Added basic painting tool. * Added basic delete tool. * Procedural bricks can now be placed in the world. * Added sideways building support and a few bricks that use it. * New player model with new idle/walk/run/strafe/fly animations. * Upgraded to Unreal Engine 4.19.0. Minor Features * Added a configurable draw distance limit. * Massively reduced server-side memory usage of brick replication. * Main Menu and Pause Menu buttons now have sound effects and animations. * Multiple optimizations to async brick mesh building. * It is now possible for players to raise/lower their hands. * Added sounds for brick drag/place/delete. * Jumping repeats while space is held down. * You can pick bricks from the world to quickly place more of the same type. * Parsing save files and preparing bricks now runs in an async task. * Moving the mouse to the edge of the screen while building now rotates the camera. * Players now have names above them. * Added a command to display the brick count (/brickcount). * Added an indicator for whether brick replication is currently streaming updates. * Loading a build now shows a message saying how many bricks were loaded. * Main menu logo updated. * Basic movement now works with a controller. Bug Fixes * Fixed mouse not being captured properly on game start. * Fixed missing character shadow in first person. * Fixed UI upscaling being enabled beyond 1080p. * Fixed brick icons being pixelated on less than 1080p resolutions. * Fixed brick replication ignoring the bandwidth limit and saturating the connection. * Fixed various bugs with markdown messages in chat. * Fixed bad transparency sorting on ghost bricks (made them not transparent). * Fixed chat messages designated for the host being sent to all clients instead. * Fixed crash when loading a save file before the brick assets are loaded. * Fixed console spam when chat messages appear onscreen. * Fixed not being able to load a save file whose name contains special characters. * Fixed incorrect collision on legacy bricks. * Fixed servers randomly freezing after a few minutes.